1. Field of disclosure
One or more example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device. More particularly, one or more example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device that may be operated based on normally black and normally white operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image, and gate and data driving circuits for driving the display panel. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each pixel may include a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The data driving circuit applies data driving signals to the data lines, and the gate driving circuit applies gate driving signals to drive the gate lines.
In general, the display device performs a gamma correction operation to match a difference between a driving characteristic (e.g., linearity) and a human visual sensation characteristic (e.g., non-linearity) of a user. A gamma corrector that performs the gamma correction operation generates gamma reference voltages based on a gamma driving voltage according to characteristics of the display panel.
However, the gamma driving voltage is continuously applied to the data driving circuit at a constant DC voltage. As a result, the gamma reference voltages are generated to cover all grayscale (e.g., gray level) periods regardless of image signals. Accordingly, even when the data driving circuit requires only the gamma reference voltages with a relatively low level in accordance with the image signals, the gamma reference voltages with a relatively high level, which may be unnecessary, are applied to the data driving circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.